Corrupting Legends
by ScytheReaper
Summary: Team RWBY is sent on an end of term assignment to clear an ancient temple and the surrounding area of Grimm. However… Scattered Legends can regroup, and some reside in the very temple a team of fighting prodigies are to enter. All will leave changed. First try at anything close to horror. Please read and review.


I was motivated to start putting out some of my other story ideas after my latest chapter of Imperfection Is To Be Expected got more views than the other two together.

This is based on an idea I had years ago. Many of my old ideas had weapons like those in RWBY so I thought I might make it into a FF. However… I felt there were a couple already published fics with similar qualities. I hope you enjoy it.

I DO NOT OWN RWBY.

Corrupted Blood

"Yang! Block that Ursa from flanking Weiss. Blake! You go get behind the Taijitu and distract it." Ruby shouted above the din of battle.

The leader of team RWBY was currently engaging several Beowolves single-handedly, blasting herself into the air every few seconds to gain a better view of the battlefield.

She saw Yang pulp the masked section of an Ursa's head before quickly diving back into the horde of Grimm that was attempting to rip the team of huntresses to shreds. A shimmer in the corner of Ruby's vision confirmed that the team's resident ninja was also engaging her target.

Aiming Crescent Rose, her scythe, towards the ground, Ruby threw herself into the air once again for a glimpse of the combat zone. It did not bode well for team RWBY if Weiss didn't succeed at her task.

The young Reaper could see the veritable tide of Grimm bearing down on her team and, in the distance, one of the other teams that had come with them, Team JNPR. They were across a chasm on a bridge leading to the shared objective, and appeared to be combatting a knot of King Taijitus. Fortunately, it looked as if they were driving the writhing serpents back. Of the other team that was supposed to be helping, CRDL, there was nothing to be seen.

Ruby's thoughts diverged for a moment as she contemplated the whereabouts of her fellow squad, only emerging from her thoughts to shear off the upper jaw of a leaping Beowolf.

"Hey Weiss!" she yelled over her shoulder, "How's it going?"

The heiress was currently attempting to unlock the massive stone door of their objective: an awe inspiring, primordial like temple. The stone door's surface was covered in carvings and slits that appeared to be operated by glyphs and dust. Upon learning of this, Weiss had immediately nominated herself for the daunting task of unsealing the entrance.

"It would go faster if everyone would stop telling me what to do! And I am almost finished so keep the Grimm away from m…" she trailed off, "Its opening. I did it!"

A faint note of incredulousness was apparent in Weiss' voice as the door ground upwards. Ruby ignored it, preferring to regroup her team.

"Yang! Blake! Get back here now. The temple's open." she commanded, knowing they would fight their way back to the entrance.

Yang flew by in a blaze of hair and fire into the temple, leaving several scorched Grimm in her wake before skidding to a halt beside Weiss. Blake on the other hand went for a more graceful approach: neatly leaping into the air, severing the white head of a King Taijitu with her dual blades along the way, before alighting gently in front of the stone entranceway.

"Everybody in! I can close it!" Weiss announced before grabbing her leader by the cloak and yanking her into the temple.

"And you, don't be a martyr."

"Ach! Let go. I wasn't planning to." Ruby complained.

Making a quick hand movement in the direction of the right wall, Weiss formed a glyph inside of an indent. The glyph flashed once then dissipated. A moment passed with nothing happening before Yang spoke up:

"Hey princess, shouldn't it close? Like, right now, before we're eaten?" drawled the blonde impassively.

"Give it a moment." Replied Weiss, seeming equally unconcerned.

True to the heiress' words, the stone slab slammed down mere seconds later, a large cloud of dust erupting from the seams and effectively sealing the Grimm outside.

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered, "Our first objective has been reached."

"Ruby? May I ask something?"

"Sure Blake, why not?"

"How are we going to get out? The glyph seals are one use."

"…"

"We've already gone this way Yang."

It had been scant minutes since team RWBY had entered the labyrinthine halls of the temple and they had already lost all sense of direction.

"Ok then miss perfect. Why don't you lead us out of here then?"

Blake interrupted Weiss' angry retort, defending the heiress.

"Yang, none of us knows where we're going so leave her…"

Surprised by how fast the faunas defended her, Weiss just watched as Yang quickly apologized before calling Ruby closer to decide on where to go.

"I know where to go little one." a voice rung in the fencer's head.

Gasping, Weiss glanced around, searching for anyone who could have spoken.

'You can't see me; I am speaking directly to your mind." The voice said, unmistakeably female.

"We are the true lonely ones, the lost figures of legends. And though I rejoice at knowing that there are some who value perfection as much as us, I must use you for now."

Before Weiss could even shout a word of warning, her body seized up. She could see one of her hands slowly rise up in front of her face, yet she had no control.

'What is happening to me?' she panicked to herself, 'Why can't I move?'

"That is because I am in control now, Weiss Schnee." Weiss felt her lips move, felt the air move through her lungs, but she did not say those words. The entity spoke again to the heiress using her own vocal cords.

"I will leave you be once I lead you in. However, for the moment I AM YOU."

"Hey princ… Weiss! What ya mumblin to yourself?" called over Yang. "We'd like to know what's so interesting."

The heiress felt herself turn towards her team. She heard the entity laugh into her mind before her lips moved against her will. The Entity, and thus Weiss, calmly stated a single sentence.

"I know the way out."

The entity finished its thought in Weiss' mind:

'… For I am the bird's eye. Nevermore."

Weiss found herself weaving through corridors being followed be her team. She was still unable to control her movements and tears flowed down her face freely.

'Why me? Why must I endure these trials?' She asked herself.

'You must endure for you are to be perfect, little one.' Cooed Nevermore wickedly, 'It is a difficult goal, and one not easily accomplished.'

Weiss felt another wave of tears start to well in her eyes. What she had just heard was one of the many things her mother always told her. How did this… thing know that?

'Remember my little Snowflake, I AM you right now.'

"Weiss?" Ruby tentatively asked, "Where are you going and why are you crying and just…

The team leader stopped following Weiss and took in a shaky breath before continuing.

"Stop moving!"

The heiress' body paused before an ancient and elaborate iron door. As her head turned to look over her shoulder she saw that her team leader was in tears as well.

'I'm sorry Ruby.' Weiss tried to say. She couldn't, Nevermore just had too much control.

The Heiress' head tilted to her left, still looking backwards.

"We are here." Nevermore calmly stated with Weiss' mouth.

She pushed open the door with delicate fingers and entered… the most beautiful and sad room she had ever seen. Magnificent arches and columns supported the dome shaped ceiling while carvings of warriors and guardians adorned the walls.

Shadows covered everything save a small circle at the center of the room. And in the middle of it all was a huge silver mirror with the shadowy shapes of four figures barely visible.

Weiss fell to her knees, Nevermore's consciousness having left. As she panted on the ground, unused to controlling her own body anymore, one of the shadowy reflections walked forwards.

Only no one from team RWBY had stepped forwards to cause it.

It was impossible to tell whether the silhouette was that of a male or a female as it was a colour darker than midnight and had several inhuman protrusions from its back and arms.

The shape raised a spiked arm in front of it with claws splayed in a signal to stop.

"WE ARE LEGENDS, MAKERS OF DUST AND ALL ITS CREATIONS. WE FORMED YOU, WE ARE YOU. WE WILL NOT BE DENIED AGAIN AND YOU WILL COME WITH US TO AID OUR CAUSE. "

A voice boomed around the chamber, echoing for several seconds. It was different than the voice that had presented itself as Nevermore, deeper and more aggressive.

Weiss stood up; she could feel her teammates form up beside her while readying their weapons. Clicks and whirs filled the air. None were as aggressive as Yang. Pumping a fist back to eject a spent cartridge from her gauntlets, she started up her usual banter.

"I am going to break that mirror into itty bitty pieces. Seven years of bad luck be damned." The brawler growled menacingly.

As Weiss watched, Yang started edging towards the mirror cautiously.

The heiress knew she should say something, knew she had to stop Yang from killing them all, but she hadn't managed to catch her breath fully yet.

"Yan-ng," Weiss managed to rasp out, "don't.

"YOU WOULD THINK TO USE AGGRESSIVE ACTION, YANG XIAO LONG? WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT." The voice echoed again.

All the light suddenly disappeared from the room other than an eerie glowing from the ornate mirror.

'She doomed us all.'

Weiss and the rest of team RWBY watched in horror the glass appeared to become liquid, before rushing out towards them accompanied by a booming laugh. And all became dark.

Well, that's that. Please review and criticise HELPFULLY. First time trying my hand at anything close to horror.


End file.
